The writing of articles or compositions based on factual data includes activities of collecting, analyzing, and disseminating news and information. An author writes articles or written compositions to discuss the news and which may contain supporting quantitative data, such as eyewitness accounts, photographs, statistics, graphs, recollections, polls, and so forth. Articles or written compositions may further include an author's conclusion or opinion based upon such data.